


Something Wicca This Way Comes

by vellaky



Category: Charmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaky/pseuds/vellaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation takes place between Patty and Grams, where she wants what's rightfully hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicca This Way Comes

“Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magick is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power.  
Bring your powers to we sisters three,  
We want the power, give us the power.”

Penny Halliwell jumped up, unable to contain her excitement. She called out for her daughter. “Patty!”  
She waited for a response but was greeted by silence and strange looks from everyone around her. Brushing them off, she called out again, only louder. “Patty!!”  
“What is it, mother?” Patty’s voice sounded before she came in to view. “You sound almost frantic.” She placed her hands on her hips as concern laced her features.  
“It’s happened, Patty,” she said. A big grin settled on Penny’s face. “It’s finally happened. The girls have received their powers.”  
Patty’s eyes opened wide in shock. “How? When?” She stuttered.  
“Just now. They found the Book and read from it. They’re unaware of it for now, but the time will come when they’ll use their powers without thinking and then the others will believe.”  
Patty cocked her head to the side. “Who found and read from the Book?” She asked.  
Penny bit her lip and kept silent. “Mother!” She snapped. “Who found the Book?”  
Penny sighed and rolled her eyes. “Phoebe did.”  
Patty nodded. “And who read from it?”  
“Phoebe did.”  
Patty grinned and held out her hand. “Pay up, mother.”


End file.
